


a name in your history

by SheOfBadIdeas



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfBadIdeas/pseuds/SheOfBadIdeas
Summary: Dear Ayda,She could totally do this.If you’re reading this, Happy Rebirthday!Fig groaned and incinerated the paper. She put her head in her hands. Why was this sohard? Fig had written hit song after hit song—not to mention, she had literally slain a dragon and becomethe King of Hell. Still, the DC on putting her pen to this stupid piece of paper felt higher than anything she’d ever done before.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	a name in your history

_Dearest Ayda,_

Oh God, she couldn’t start it like that. It made her sound like she was the fainting protagonist of a Jane Austen novel or something.

_~~Dearest~~ Ayda,_

That was better, right? Cooler.

…but maybe it was too cool. What if Ayda thought she was detached and unemotional?

She’d have to start over.

_Dear Ayda,_

She could totally do this.

_If you’re reading this, Happy Rebirthday!_

Fig groaned and incinerated the paper. She put her head in her hands. Why was this so _hard_? Fig had written hit song after hit song—not to mention, she had literally slain a dragon and become _the King of Hell_. Still, the DC on putting her pen to this stupid piece of paper felt higher than anything she’d ever done before.

Her fingers twitched in the direction of her skateboard. Maybe it wasn’t too late to abandon this whole idea.

But—then she thought about Ayda. Ayda, who spent her whole life in isolation, but who still only thought about others. Ayda, who was born of fire and steel, but whose hands were so, so gentle when she held Fig. Ayda, who deserved all the effort in the world.

Fig took a steadying breath and started the letter again.

_Dear Ayda,_

_If you’re reading this, you don’t remember me. I’m writing this because I will never forget you._

_You have been keeping notes on your lives for an insane number of years—notes on your research, notes on your grudges, and notes with practical advice for future versions of yourself. But those are notes about what you do, not notes about who you are._

_Ayda, I’m writing this because you deserve to know who you are. My name is Figueroth Faeth, and these are (some of) the reasons I love you._

  1. _I love you because you can fly, and I need you to know that that’s cool as shit._
  2. _I love you because you are the strongest person I’ve ever met, full stop. You kick so much ass, Ayda. So. Much. Ass._
  3. _I love you because you are so creative and insightful and it shows in the gifts that you give. One time, you made our friend a spell so she could punch really hard, because you knew how much it would mean for her to be strong. It was extremely cool._
  4. _I love you because you say exactly what you mean, but you never mean anything cruel or unkind. Your honesty could be a weapon in someone else's hands, but you use it as a tool._
  5. _I love you because you admit when you don’t understand. It takes the kind of bravery I have never had and you do it so easily._
  6. _I love you because if you gave almost anybody else the chance to live a million lives, they would waste it making the same mistakes and living the same boring existence. You don’t, and the fact that you don’t is beautiful. You are beautiful._
  7. _I love you because you had no reason to want to save me and my friends, no reason to want to help us, but you did because that is the kind of person that you are. You helped save Spyre, did you know that? You didn’t have to, but I love you because you never would have done anything else._
  8. _I love you because you let me be myself._
  9. _I love you because you make me_ want _to be myself._
  10. _I love you because you see the real me and somehow you love me back anyway._



A _splash_ of wetness fell onto the paper, and Fig realized that there was an errant tear rolling down her cheek. Well, that was embarrassing.

“Fig,” Ayda’s voice appeared from behind her, and Fig furiously swiped at her eyes (she had a tough image to maintain, okay, she didn’t like to wear her heart on her sleeve), “I’ve been looking for you for many hours now. I was beginning to grow worried.” Ayda approached the desk where Fig had been working and frowned as she took in Fig’s appearance. “You're crying. What’s wrong?”

“Hey, babe,” Fig said, flashing a watery smile at her, “I’m fine. Just. You know that you’re incredible and I love you a lot, right?”

“Of course, Fig. You tell me all the time, and I hold your opinion in very high esteem.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody! this is my first fic in forever, and definitely my first dimension 20 fic. please lemme know what you think!
> 
> title is inspired by little beast by richard siken ("many names in history but none of them are ours"), because i am gay
> 
> my dimension 20 tumblr is rubyofhouserocks.tumblr.com


End file.
